


The Arcade Date

by AlyciaTremblay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a one shot because i was bored and needed some BoKen in my life that was soft and fluffy and cute, please don't fight me on my rare pares okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciaTremblay/pseuds/AlyciaTremblay
Summary: Bokuto is struggling with these newfound feelings for a member of the Nemoka team. And Kuroo and Akaashi are there to help him sort things out. But in helping out their friends Kuroo and Akaashi somehow wind up on their own date.<>Kuroo sat back, satisfied but also highly concerned that he just signed away his life savings so Bokuto could have a date. Botuto on the other hand was practically vibrating with excitement.“He said he’d go on a date with me! Akaashi did you see that! Did you see what he said!!” Bokuto jumped up and down waving his fists in the air.“Yes, I did, Bokuto-san. Try not to break the floor.” Akaashi sighed.“Pretty sure i just sold my soul. I hope it’s worth it, Brokuto.” Kuroo groaned and started leafing through his nearly empty wallet.<>______________________________I expect absolutely no one but my friends to read this nonsense.  I was just having a bit of fun. I wrote this in one sitting. But it gave me so much serotonin, So maybe it will give you some too?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Why was he so cute? That little thing when he would laugh and his hair would fall in front of his face and he’d cover his mouth. Bokuto had been thinking about that all day. Long after their practice game.  
Akaashi was sitting at his desk, quietly doing his homework. Bokuto was lying quite ungracefully across Akaashi’s bed.

“This is the eighth time you’ve sighed in five minutes. What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, not looking up from his notebook.

“I’m going to ask him out.”

“Who? Kuroo-san?”

Bokuto groaned and threw himself onto his tummy.

“No.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Me?” the word came out more like a fear than a hope.

“No.” Bokuto said sheepishly.

Akaashi looked confused.

“Tsukishima-kun?”

“Ew no. Too salty.” Bokuto shook his head and scrunched his nose as if he was offended.

Akaashi sighed.

“I’m going back to my homework, Bokuto-san, I don’t have time for these games.” He shot Bokuto an annoyed glare.

Bokuto pulled himself onto his elbows and pouted at Akaashi. He flashed his big yellow owl eyes and perked his chin in his hands.

Akaashi groaned.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Bokuto pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

“Dammit, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi let out a long sigh and massaged his brows. “Is it Kenma?”

Bokuto blushed and threw his head into his hands.

“Wait, what?!” Akaashi’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Kenma! Of all people?!”

Bokuto wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. It’s not like he had ever made any mention of liking Kenma to anyone. He was just so soft and quiet and cute. Kenma was a little ball of adorableness that Bokuto just wanted to hold. And also run his hands through his hair. And holds his hand. And just watch him play video games. He always looked so alive and happy playing video games.

“Yes, okay, Kenma,” Bokuto groaned through the mouthful of blanket.

Akaashi chuckled.

Bokuto sat up, his broad shoulders slumped. He started running his fingers down the stripes of the blue and brown blanket.

“I don’t know where to go from here.”

“You should ask him out.” Akaashi offered, mindlessly fidgeting with his fingers. “What’s the worst thing that happens? He says no.”

“What would be awful!” Bokuto wailed and through himself onto his back, his head narrowly missing the headboard. It would be just his luck to give himself a concussion thinking about a cute boy.

“Maybe Kuroo-san could help. They have been friends for years.”

Bokuto’s head popped up.

“Hey! Now you’re talking!”

>

A week passed. Bokuto was still thinking about a certain pudding haired boy. He was sitting in class mindlessly staring out the window at the brilliant blue sky. Little puffs of clouds sailed by slowly.

After class Akaashi, Kuroo, and himself would be meeting up. Kuroo had no idea what for. This was all by Bokuto’s urging. Akaashi had told him to tell him up front. But Bokuto had worried that “he would totally tell Kenma and then I would die.” In his mind, this was all completely valid.

The bell rang and he was out of class and down the hall in a flash. Akaashi was waiting for him by the stairs.

“Are you ready?”

“Nope.”

Akaashi smiled.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect anything less. Come on, loverboy.”

>

“Well if it isn’t pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san,” Akaashi rolled his eyes as Kuroo sauntered into Bokuto’s untidied room.

Kuroo raised a brow.

“Well, you’d like that too much.” He meant it as an insult. It was not.

“Oh, so you want to be a pain in my ass then?” Akaashi counted.

Kuroo blanched.

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant.”

Bokuto groaned from his place sprawled out on the floor.

“Could you guys stop flirting for five seconds. I’m having a crisis over here.”

Both Kuroo and Akaashi started furiously blushing.

“I would not flirt with him!” they shouted in unison.

“Whatever, just, help me with my own panic first. You guys can make out later.” Bokuto ran his hands over his face.

Kuroo plopped himself down next to Bokuto and let his long, muscular legs stretch out.

“What’s wrong?”

“I like this boy.” Bokuto mumbled.

“Oh, bro are you finally confessing your love for me.” Kuroo joked and grabbed Bokuto’s hand.

“That was my guess too,” Akaashi added. “But trust me, it’s so much better. You’ll love this.”

“Wait you two are dating!”

“No, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo sat up, one eyebrow cocked up into his forehead.

“I’m confused.”

“So was I.” Akaashi grinned. “Please, tell him, Bokuto-san. Tell him about this boy you like.”

“I hate both of you so much right now.” Bokuto moaned and rolled onto his stomach. “Please don’t kill me.”

“I would never, bro. Never.”

“Not even if the dude I’m crushing on is your best friend?”

Kuroo started laughing.

“Nah, dude, I would never hate you. Not even for that.” Kuroo slapped Bokuto’s shoulder. “So, who’s the guy you’re crushing on?”

Akaashi stifled a laugh.

Bokuto looked down at the floor and started sweating. This was it. This was how he died. He was 95% sure of instant death and 10% sure Kuroo wouldn’t actually mind. He was really bad at math.

“No, dude, who is it?” Kuroo asked again, looking nervously at each of them like a confused kitten.

Bokuto just sighed and threw his head back and let out a long painful breath. Akashi laced his fingers together in his lap and stared at Bokuto.

“Wait, wait, wait a damn minute. It’s Kenma isn’t it! My Kenma. You’re crushing on Kenma!”

“Looks like we have a winner,” Akaashi said deadpan, but there was a glint in his eyes.

Kuroo started howling and doubled over.

“Bro, dude, wow. Kenma?!”

Bokuto, yet again, wanted to disappear. Perhaps being yeeted in the sun would be a fun way to go? At least he would burn up before impact. That much he had gathered from Kuroo’s very long rants about space.

“Yes, okay! It’s Kenma. Now just put me out of my misery. Tell me I’m an idiot.” Bokuto groaned and dropped his torso into Kuroo’s lap.

“I think you should ask him out.”

That was not what Bokuto was expecting to hear.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?” Kuroo seemed more enthusiastic about him dating his best friend than he had imagined.

“I couldn’t actually ask him out though. He would totally say no.” Bokuto wailed.

“Not if the date was appealing to him.” Akaashi offered. “What is a place that he would love to go and you would love to go? And you would both have fun?”

“He loves video games,” Bokuto stated, “that much I do know.”

“There’s this new arcade opening up. He was talking about wanting to go literally yesterday,” Kuroo explained. “If you took him there he would definitely say yes!”

Bokuto sat up, wide eyed and excited.

“Really? You think!”

“Here’s his number.” Kuroo pulled out his phone and scanned through his contacts. “Don’t call him, he doesn't answer strange numbers just text him. He’s not going to answer right away so don’t get all depressed if he doesn't answer you today.”

>

Kenma was lying on his bed playing Candy Crush when a strange text message popped up from an unknown number. He would have ignored it if it wasn’t for how obvious the sender was.

Unknown  
Hey, hey, hey!

Kenma rolled his eyes. How had Owlface got his number?

Kenma  
What do you want?

It was several minutes before there was a response. Kenma had begun to think Bokuto hadn’t meant to text him and took up his game again.

Owlface  
So, I heard you wanted to go to that arcade that just opened up.

Kenma  
Kuro, are you using Bokuto’s phone?

Owlface  
No no no it’s me!!!!!! Bokuto!

Kenma  
And?

Owlface  
I want to take you  
To it  
The arcade  
With me  
Plz

Kenma froze. That was odd. He never usually singled him out for anything when their teams met up. He didn’t really talk to him when the four of them--Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto--would have out. In fact he almost seemed to ignore him and get sort of awkward around him.

Kenma  
Why?

Owlface  
Because I want hang out  
With you  
Alone

That almost felt like a threat. And Kenma didn’t like threats.

Kenma  
No.

He closed down the texting app and returned to his game. It was a lot safer than whatever Bokuto had planned.  
A moment later he was added to a chat group. Lovely. He would just leave it right away. He hated having to be in the Nekoma one as it was. But he couldn’t exactly leave the team chat. He could mute it though. He scanned through his phone, saw the title of the chat, screamed, and threw his phone. But retrieved it a moment later. When he opened the chat it was filling up fast. He didn't like this one bit.

Akaashi  
Kuroo-san you can’t call it that

Kuroo  
Shut up

Bokuto  
I think you made things worse Kuroo

Kenma  
I’m leaving

Kuroo  
No no no wait please just hear us out

Akaashi  
I’m not apart of this

Kuroo  
This was literally your idea. You stay

Bokuto  
Please end my life

Kenma  
Mine too

Kuroo  
No, you guys are cute. Go have a cute arcade date please

Kenma  
No

Bokuto  
Why not?

Kenma  
No

Kuroo  
I’ll buy you that knew game you want

Kenma  
Why are you bribing me to go on a date with Bokuto?

Kuroo  
He’s sad. And cute. And you want to go to the arcade anyway

Kenma  
No  
But which game?

It’s not like he didn’t want to go to the arcade. He just didn’t necessarily want it to be a date. Especially with someone that had been making weird owl eyes at him for the past two months.

Kuroo  
You pick

Kenma  
You’ll regret that  
Fine

Bokuto  
O.o

Kenma  
Next Saturday. 4 pm

Kenma has left the chat.

>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha ha, a second chapter days late? Me? Never.
> 
> I will make you guys fall for some BoKen. Just let me show you the ways of the himbo and the shy nerd okay?!

Kuroo sat back, satisfied but also highly concerned that he just signed away his life savings so Bokuto could have a date. Botuto on the other hand was practically vibrating with excitement.

“He said he’d go on a date with me! Akaashi did you see that! Did you see what he said!!” Bokuto jumped up and down waving his fists in the air.

“Yes, I did, Bokuto-san. Try not to break the floor.” Akaashi sighed.

“Pretty sure i just sold my soul. I hope it’s worth it, Brokuto.” Kuroo groaned and started leafing through his nearly empty wallet.

Bokuto grabbed them both into a headlock under each arm.

“I love you guys. Thank you.” Bokuto beamed. “Now, how do I talk to him?”

Akaashi and Kuroo groaned in unison. This was going to be a long week.

>

The week passed and it was the night before the big date. Kuroo was lying on Akaashi’s floor idly leafing through a sports magazine while Bokuto was passed out on the bed. Akaashi sat beside Kuroo with his back propped up against the bed reading a book.

“We should trail them,” Kuroo said, keeping his voice low so as to not wake Bokuto.

Akaashi raised a brow.

“What?”

“Tomorrow. We should trail Bokuto and Kenma. So, you know, he doens’t do anything stupid.”

“It’s Bokuto-san, he’s going to do something stupid regardless of what we say or do.” Akaashi countered.

“I would still feel better.” Kuroo puffed out his lower lip.

“You’re just as bad as Bokuto-san with that little puppy dog face. I hate it.” Akaashi groaned. “But I have to agree. I would feel better if we were there to intervene should things go south.”

“I’ll borrow my dad’s car and pick you up.” Kuroo said with a wink.

Akaashi just waved it away with his hand.

“If I die in your car I’m killing you in my next life.”

“Fair enough.” Kuroo placed his hand over his heart. “But I promise not to get us killed. I’m a safe driver.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.”

“Sometimes I really want to punch you.” Kuroo sat up and shoved his face into Akaashi’s face.

“Do it, coward.” Akaashi responded in his usual deadpan voice, but there was a little twinkle in his eye that made Kuroo stop breathing for a moment. He retreated away. He didn’t not come there to have his heart attacked like that. And why was it beating so fast anyway?

>

Kuroo drove Kenma to the arcade first, since they lived the farthest away. And Kenma had asked him to. He wasn’t about to say no. Kenma knew this. He was dropped off at the front and awkwardly exited the vehicle.

“Do I really have to?” he groaned halfway out of the car.

“Yes,” Kuroo said and gave him a little push. “You might have fun. Why not give him a shot.”

“He’s texted me every day all week.”

“That's sweet.”

“It’s annoying.”

It was kind of cute though. It was usually funny things too. And it was kinda nice having someone check up on him. He had even downloaded SnapChat just for Bokuto.

“Ugh, you're picking me up if I don’t like it.” Kenma groaned.

“You have to give him at least an hour.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Forty-five.”

“Fine.”

Kenma huffed.

“Look, he’s waving you over. Go say hi.”

Kenma pulled his hood around his face.

“I hate you.”

“I know,” Kuroo laughed, “No, go get your mans.”

Kenma stuck his tongue out and slipped out of the car. Kuroo was gone a moment later leaving Kenma alone.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

Kenma groaned. Why were loud people always drawn to him?

“Hey, Bokuto.” Kenma said quietly.

“No, no, you’re on a date,” he got a cocky little grin, “it’s Koutarou.”

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Okay.”

Bokuto looked uncomfortably around, his eyes darting from his hands to Kenma’s hands to the ground and back up to Kenma’s face.

“We should go inside?” he said with a gesture to the door. He reached out to touch Kenma, but retreated back almost as soon as he thought about it.

Kenma groaned.

“Come on,” he mumbled and grabbed Bokuto’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Uh, oh!” Bokuto let out the softest excited voice Kenma had ever heard. He was also blushing. He had to admit it was kind of endearing.

But it was what was behind the doors that really took Kenma’s breath away. The building didn’t look like much from the outside, but it was pretty amazing on the inside. The floor opened up into three tiers lining the walls in a giant circle with a lowered floor in the center revealing a giant laser maze. Colorful neon lights ran along the floor and walls. Each floor had its own color scheme. The lowest floor, the laser maze, was red, the ground floor was blue and housed the food court, prize booth, and some of the older arcade games as well as a full kiddie section. The second floor was green and the third and final floor was purple. He couldn’t see from his vantage point what was on the other floors. But it was going to take a lot longer than forty-five minutes to find out.  
Bokuto’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“Kenma this place looks amazing!”

“I know,” Kenma grinned.

“What do you want to do first?” Bokuto asked, his grip on Kenma’s hand tightened.

“Let’s explore, I want to see what they have.”

“Awesome.”

>

Kuroo and Akaashi arrive about ten minutes after Kenma was dropped off. Akaashi complained about Kuroo’s driving like a granny. It wasn’t his fault that he liked to drive safe. He wasn’t about to owe his dad for the rest of his life if he ruined the family car. He parked away from the arcade to avoid suspicion. 

“This is going to end badly if they see us.” Akaashi admonished.

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Stop worrying. They would never hate us.”

“Kenma would disown you in a heartbeat if he knew about this.” Akaashi grinned.

Kuroo had to agree. Kenma would not have approved of their spying. But he couldn’t help it! He was a worried friend. They need to make sure that both of them had a good time and no one did anything stupid. They were only looking out with everyone’s best interests at heart.

Upon entering the building they were both blown away. They weren’t sure what to expect but that was not it.

“I see why Kenma wanted to come here,” Akaashi remarked.

Kuroo’s eyes fixated on the laser maze almost immediately. 

“If we don’t find them in five minutes, we do one round of the laser maze.” Kuroo blurted out.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We didn’t come here to play.”

Kuroo frowned.

“But, and hear me out on this, if we are heer and not paying to be here they might kick us out. We have to look as non suspect as possible.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi sighed.

“You really are a pain in the ass sometimes. But you’re right,” Akaashi replied. “But only one round of the laser maze.”

“Deal.”

>

Bokuto hadn’t let go of Kenma’s hand the entire time. One part because holy shit he was holding his hand and another part because he was afraid if he let go Kenma would get bored and bolt.

But it was when their eyes landed on the skee ball pits that things started to look up. Kenma’s eyes lit up and a big smile spread across his face.

“Let’s play some skee ball,” he said, his tone was bright and excited.

“Oh, hell yes.” Bokuto exclaimed.

“If I beat you, you pay for dinner.” Kenma challenged.

“Worst out of ten?”

“Deal.”

Kenma never struck Bokuto as an energetic fellow. So he was sure he was going to win. After losing the fifth game, he was not feeling so confident. He scrunched up his nose and gave a little huff.

Kenma looked up, amusement playing across his sift features.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” He elbowed Bokuto in the side. “It’s all in the wrist, see.” He sent the little ball hurtling down the runway and straight into the 10,000 point hole. “It’s kinda like setting, I guess. It’s a lot about aim. You know when you spike a ball and you pick where it’s going to go? Do that. Aim. and flick your wrist.” He sent another ball hurting down the lane and right into the 5,000 point hole.

Bokuto frowned.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is.” Kenma huffed.

He reached out and grabbed Bokuto’s right hand. His hands were so much smaller than Bokuto’s hands. And soft. They were really really soft. How did he keep them so soft?

“Don’t fully cup the ball, hold it with your fingers like this,” Kenma plopped a ball into Bokuto’s hand.

“Like this?”

“Yes.”

“Now swing. You don’t have to put a lot of power into it, and at the last moment, flick your wrist to give it a nice spin.”

Kenma released his hand and motion for him to try it. Now built up and excited, Bokuto was ready. He felt the weight of the ball in his hands and dropped it to his fingertips. He swung back and tossed the ball down the lane. Much to his surprise it neatly dropped into the 1,000 hole.

“Hey! I did it!”

“See, not bad.”

In Bokuto’s excitement he grappled Kenma into an off the floor spinning hug.

“Put me down. Put me down. Put me down!” Kenma kept repeating as his terror mounted.

Bokuto blanched and set him back onto the ground.

“Oh, Kenma, I’m so sorry.” Bokuto held him at arm's length. He smoothed out Kenma’s slightly tousled hair.

Kenma gently moved Bokuto’s hands away.

“It’s okay, Koutarou. I just don’t like to be picked up like that.” Kenma responded quietly. “Let’s play another game.”

Bokuto nodded.

“I’ll even let you win a game.” Kenma added.

Bokuto frowned. His good mood started to return.

“You can try. But I know your secret now.” Bokuto puffed up his broad chest. “I’m invincible.

Kenma chuckled into his hand.

“You’ll never beat me. But you might beat Kuroo. Someday.” Kenma smirked. “I’ve never shared my secret with him.”

Bokuto blinked twice.

“Really?”

Did this mean he might actually be special?

“Just play the game, Koutarou.”

>

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole other chapter finished and I'll post it tomorrow and then I'm going to finish writing the last chapter tonight or tomorrow night.


End file.
